elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MelvinMan10/Elevator animation request page
This is the request page for MM10Prod-AED. Be sure to follow the rules and requirements in the main page, espically the very important rules listed below. Please check the completed request page if your request was completed. Please check the rejected request page if your request was rejected. Hilton Hotel & Casino Name: Hilton Hotel & Casino City & Country: Newland City, Liftland Brand: OTIS Model: Elevonic 411 Fixtures: Luxury Seires 4 Capacity: 21x / 1600y Serviced Floors: *L*(Lobby & Casino), P(Pacific), NC(Newland City), 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 50(40), 51(41), 52(42), R Cab Design:Luxury Elevator Bank Size: 4 Ride Path: Starting on the Lobby/Casino Level, Up to R, Down to Lobby/Casino Level (Stops on 33), and up back to 50(40) Featured Presons: NONE Notes: The Hotel Allowes to Photography and filming on the lobby, the gusetrooms, the elevators lobby, and the elevators. Entrance to the casino is not allowed of a people under 18 years (The Elevators located on the lobby) and it have an advirtisments of the hotel on the doors on the Lobby, Pacific Level and Newland City Level. and there have a Dance music playing inside the casino, the lobby and the elevators. May I ask some questions? #Since this request was posted before I edited the rules, what do you mean by "Luxury Series 4"? Do you mean the fixtures in this or this photo? #For the floors 50-52, what floor number should appear on the buttons and the indicator? 40-42, or 50-52? #What do you mean by 21x/1600y? #I don't want to put any music in because of copyright reasons, OK? Havenspointe Veranda IDYLL Building: Havenspointe Veranda IDYLL Elevator Brand: Otis/Thyssenkrupp Hybrid (the last one, I hope) Elevator Model: Passenger (scenic within atrium) Capacity: 30 People / 2400 kg. Serviced Floors (Parking): A (Atrium), HL (Hotel Lobby), D (Dining Floor), M (Mezzanine), BC (Conference Center + Ballrooms), P1-P7 (parking levels), G1-G4 (shopping mall), SL (Skylobby), 1-24 (Hotel Suites), R (Rooftop Restaurant + Recreation Center) Cab Design: - Golden including doors - Thyssenkrupp-North floor buttons arranged 6x7 - Otis floor-indicators with red/green arrows on both sides of the cab - Interior buttons and floor-indicator on both sides of the cab Floor Directory: - A (Atrium Lounge, Waterpark) - HL (Hotel Lobby, Gift Shop, Opulentus Casino, Adventurous Buffet, Jungle Jim's, Street Level) - D (Dining Floor, Tennersen’s Sports Bar, Kellman and Pollach’s Seafood Restaurant, Beynard’s Steakhouse) - M (Mezzanine, Atrium Lounge, Business Center) - BC (Conference Center + Ballrooms) - P1-P7 (parking levels) - G1 (Macy’s, Best Buy) - G2 (Macy’s, Toys'R'Us) - G3 (Macy’s, Barnes and Noble) - G4 (Macy’s, Food Court) - SL (Skylobby) - 1-24 (Hotel Guest Suites floors) - R (Fitness Center; Rooftop Pool; Arcade; Blue Chord Jazz Restaurant and Dance Lounge) Elevator Fixtures: - Golden exterior doors and external Otis floor-indicators on floors A, HL, M, C, and R - White/Pink exterior doors on guest room floors 1-24 - Thyssenkrupp-North Up/Down buttons that glow green (up) and red(down) when pushed (between elevator pairs 1 and 2, 3 and 4, 12 and 13, and 14 and 15; one closely to the right of elevator 10; one closely to the left of elevator 8) Thyssenkrupp-North “P”/“R”/"G" buttons that glow yellow (like the cab’s floor buttons) when pushed and enable a floor-skipping express ride to the parking levels, the rooftop level, and the shopping levels respectively (between elevator pairs 2 and 3, and 13 and 14; one closely to the right of elevator 6; one closely to the left of elevator 5) - Dinging lanterns would be to the right of the doors to elevators 1-4, 6, 8, and 10 (see elevator bank layout) - Dinging lanterns would be to the left of the doors elevators 5, 7, 9, and 11-16 (see elevator bank layout) - Chiming lanterns are circular with two red ones (top floor) and two green ones (bottom floor); the lanterns are somewhat bigger than those of the Embassy Suites; the lanterns are horizontal to each other like in this link with the left lantern lighting up green and the right one lighting up red; the chiming sound of the lanterns sounds more like the ding in this vid link Number of elevators in bank: 16 Elevator Bank Layout: 6 in-line exterior scenic (elevators 11-16) parallel to 4 in-line atrium scenic (elevators 1-4); the latter 90 degrees from 6 separate atrium scenic elevators (5-10) 1 2 3 4 [ ] 5 6 [ ] 7 8 [ ] 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 Each number is an elevator 10 = the elevator you’ll be “riding” when it arrives 3 = express elevator with a “cameo” in the beginning [ or ] is a railing between elevators and a view of the atrium Start of Main Atrium Bank Ride Path: 1. Start at Floor HL 2. Push Up button 3. Push “R” button 4. Pan camera around the elevator lobby 5. Turn camera to 3 elevator <1 or 2 seconds later, both green and red lanterns ding and floor indicator points both up and down; doors open> Don’t get in **** 6. Turn camera to 10 elevator (make sure the buttons, lanterns, and floor insignia are all visible in one shot just like this vid ([New Year 2014 Special 2 Embassy Suites Haven's Port, Chicago IL, US: Otis Pool Elevators]) except with the fixtures similar to Paragon) <1 or 2 seconds later, green lantern dings; doors open> Upon entering cab, press 24 7. ; Press HL 8. ; Get off at Floor HL 9. Push Down button 10. 11. End at Floor HL ****This is based on an elevator at an old Robinsons-May store in Anaheim, where no matter whether you push up or down, both directional lanterns light up (it was beautiful) End of Parking Bank Ride Path: Notes: If all goes well, this will be the swan song of my Otis/Thyssenkrupp hybrid fixtures, so I'd prefer you don't skip a bit. Before you create and post, ask me any questions. Or if there's any confliction or discontinuity, let me know. Reply to you Sorry, I can't do this. This will be very hard to do, and the "P", "R", and "G" buttons make the animations a bit unrealistic. First Reply Besides those express buttons, what can I omit to make this happen?